A Tail of The Bizzare! JoJo x Fairy Tail
by Healthcare.gov
Summary: Changed summary. The Joestar bloodline has been through some bizarre things, but nothing as bizarre as this! Fairy Tail is also used to the weirdness, but what if the bizarre adventures of these two separate worlds collide? Well, READ THE BOOK. That's what the book's for! Enjoy! I changed the title from The Adventure Begins Anew! On hiatus until further notice. Sorry!
1. Chapter 1

**EDIT ONE: Changed Anastasia to Anasui. It works better.**

Jotaro Kujo woke up resting against a tree. Standing in front of him was his grandfather Joseph Joestar.

"Ah, Jotaro, you're awake. " He said.

"Old man, where the hell are we?" He groggily responded, getting on his feet.

"That's what we're trying to figure out. Polnareff went ahead to scout, but until he gets back with some amount of information, we're completely clueless." Joseph replied, stroking his beard.

"There's no cameras or TVs around for Hermit Purple to take spirit photos of, not to mention a lack of human life. Polnareff said there was a road up ahead, but no one had walked that path for weeks." He said.

"Well, what's the last thing you remember?" Jotaro responded, stretching a little. "We can at least figure out how we got here."

Joseph just shook his head. "The last thing I can remember is you, Polnareff, and me standing in departures, and then everything went white and I woke up here. I woke up first. Polnareff was up afterwards and went to find help. Apparently there are now towns nearby. That was an hour ago."

"I see. As long as we aren't in any immediate trouble, we should be fine." Jotaro said, pulling his cap over his eyes. As he said that, a man with silver hair came running through the forest, while being chased by a group of angry men carrying a bunch of swords, and a bunch of what appeared to be some form of musket. It was Jean Pierre Polnareff, stand master of Silver Chariot.

"RUUUUNNNNNNN!"

"Polnareff! What did you do this time? Steal some guy's girl for the seventeenth time?" Exclaimed Joseph.

"Good Grief." Was all that Jotaro said.

* * *

 **1999, Morioh Town, Japan.**

"Oi, Josuke, how'd ya do on today's test?" Asked Okuyasu Nijimura. "I heard Miss Sakura's math test was a real hard one this month."

"I don't know Oku, all I know is that I probably failed. Math is my worst subject, you know that." Responded Josuke Higashikata, as he subconsciously stroked his pompadour.  
"Anyways, how did you do Koichi?" Josuke asked the small, white haired boy sitting next to him.

"I don't know. I think I did reasonably well. I spent a lot of time studying with Yukako-san this semester." Replied Koichi Hirose, scratching the back of his head.

"Ah, don't you mean 'studying with, my girlfriend?'" taunted Okuyasu.

"I guess you could say that." Simply replied Koichi.

"AH! JOSUKE! KOICHI'S ACTING WEIRD! HELP!" Screamed Okuyasu. Koichi wasn't usually this outgoing and laid back.

 _Huh, I guess he really has come out of his shell,_ thought Josuke. _I'm proud of the little guy._

But then, Koichi spoke up again.

"U-Um, Josuke? You're glowing!" the boy yelped, as a strange light began emitting itself from Josuke.

"Is it a Stand? I don't sense anything!" said Okuyasu, looking around frantically, when he noticed he was glowing too. Koichi noticed the same thing.

Then they vanished. It was as simple as that.

* * *

 **2001, Italy.**

Giorno Giovanna was having a bad day. He had just finished off the former boss of his gang, Diavolo, but at the cost of three of his comrades, Narancia Ghirga, Leone Abbachio, and his best friend and leader, Bruno Buccirati. And it was all to stop this madman. Huffing, Giorno stood up, his Stand, Gold Experience Requiem fading behind him.

"Mista, Trish, are you okay?" he asked his comrades Guido Mista, the only remaining gang member, and Trish Una, Diavolo's own daughter whom he had tried to kill. The Boss was super paranoid about his identity. Trish was one of the only loose ends left, and Bruno's gang had been tasked with bringing Trish to him, so he could kill her to keep his identity safe.

"I'm just about as fine as I can be," replied Mista "Though I have been better." Mista tried to stand up, but gave a grunt of pain and collapsed on the floor, blood pouring out of his multiple grievous wounds.

"Hold still Mista… and try not to squirm so much this time." Giorno said with a tone of exasperation, while Trish looked on in horror as Giorno started pushing random objects into Mista's wounds and using Gold Experience's life giver ability to turn those objects into flesh. Eventually, Mista's screams faded as his wounds were sealed up.

"Thank you, and damn you too Giorno Giovanna." Grunted Mista as he stood up. Trish was still frozen in horror and disgust. "Do you need healing too Trish?" asked Giorno, but Trish just shook her head. Giorno gave out a tired sigh. "So it's done? The boss of Passione is dead."

"Uh, I don't think we're done yet Gio, look!" said Mista, gesturing to a strange, ethereal glow being emitted from Giorno, and they could only watch on in fear as he vanished into thin air. What terrified Mista the most was that he was glowing too.  
"Damn you Giorno, you unlucky bastard, damn yo-" and he vanished as well.

* * *

 **2013, Green Dolphin Penitentiary, Florida.**

Jolyne Cujoh walked across the penitentiary's field lazily. She wasn't planning on much today. After the affair with Jotaro's Memory Disc, she was exhausted. She walked over to the benches and sat down. Soon, her friends joined her too. Weather Report, the enigma of a man that had pretty much saved her life walked over, flanked by her other two best friends, Anasui and Ermes.

"Oi, Jolyne, what was about you getting your ass kicked yesterday? If it weren't for Weather, you'd be Swiss Cheese!" Mocked Ermes.

"Shut up! If it weren't for me, most of you lot would be dead too!"

"Hmph, fine then. Just remember that one of us save your ass for once, ain't that right Weather?" Ermes said, motioning to Weather, who just gave a curt nod. Jolyne sighed and resigned to just sit down and try to ignore Ermes's blabbering. Eventually Ermes fell silent.

"Eh? Ermes, did you finally have enough of your blabbering?" Asked Jolyne, giving Ermes the stink eye. However, Ermes didn't respond, and just pointed at Weather Report. "Weather? You're glowing! There has to be Stand User around here!" She exclaimed, and she wasn't lying. Weather was glowing quite a bit and apparently so was Ermes too. Jolyne also noticed the same glow emerging from her own body.

"Stay here! I'll go get help!" Anasui stated with quite a bit of urgency and sprinted off towards the cellblock to get help. But it was too late. By the time Anasui was only halfway across the field, Jolyne, Weather, and Ermes had all disappeared into thin air.

* * *

 **1890, United States. The Middle of the Steel Ball Run race.**

Pocoloco was riding hard and fast. His competitors, Johnny Joestar and Gyro Zeppeli and passed him through the use of Gyro's steel balls. Those slippery bastards.  
"Dammit! _Hey, Ya!_ What do we do?" Pocoloco asked frantically, as he started falling farther and farther behind the two jockeys at the front.  
His stand, _Hey, Ya!_ Was also very confused. "W-What the hell? I didn't foresee this, what the hell?" But then, out of absolutely nowhere, the two completely vanished out of thin air! Pocoloco and Hey, Ya! Both did double takes!

"What the fuck? JOHNNY? GYRO? WHERE DID YOU GO? Hey, Ya! What happened?" Yelled Pocoloco as his horse sped by the point where his two competitors had been racing just seconds before. Hey, Ya! Was equally as confused, spouting curses and questioning everything.

"Well, I hope they're alright… They look like some nice guys, and I sure would like to meet them in the future." Said Pocoloco as he raced onwards.

* * *

That night, a group of heroes emerged into a brand new world. A world they had no clue existed. But little did they know that this would be one of the greatest challenges they would ever face. One of the most bizarre adventures they would undertake, but most of all, they would all have on name engraved into their minds: Fairy Tail.

 **A/N Don't kill me.**

 **I don't own anything.**

 **Only JoJos Parts 3-7. No Gabby or Hamon bros.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Wow, it seems like people like it. Okay. I'm just going to clarify some stuff because this is going to be a long-term project hopefully.**

 **1** **st** **point: I did not include some characters because some of them were too overpowered (Diver Down & Heaven's Door) and that's one of the reasons I cut out JoJolion. Josuke 8 and Joshu's Stand Abilities were just to overpowered for the story I had in mind. I don't know, but I might add in JoJolion characters for you Gabby Hunks out there.**

 **2** **nd** **point: Dead Characters. I know that some of you (well, at least one of you) really want me to bring back some dead characters, and I might down the line for plot points but as of now, no. Kakyoin died for a reason. So did Buccirati, and so did Foo Fighters. They all died for the sake of driving the story forwards, and bringing them back would just defeat the purpose.**

 **3** **rd** **point: When does this happen? The Stardust Crusaders have landed one of the earlier arcs. The plan is to slowly introduce the JoJos through each of the major arcs.**

 **Now that all that's out of the way, let's actually get to the story instead of reading this crap.**

 **Praise Araki. Part Five Anime coming this Fall.**

* * *

"Good grief, what did you do this time Polnareff?" Asked an exasperated Jotaro. This is just what they needed. Another big tussle. Great.

"I just asked for directions to the nearest town and they just yelled at me and started attacking! I don't know what I did!" Yelled Polnareff, who was currently being chased by an armed, angry mob. Jotaro just sighed and stepped out in front of Polnareff. "You know what to do." He said.

Polnareff's scared expression turned into that of a smirk, and spun around to face the mob.

 **[SILVER CHARIOT!]**

 **[STAR PLATINUM!]**

Behind the two men, two ghost-like creatures emerged. One of them a knight, clad in armour and wielding a rapier, while the other looked a lot like a human warrior, wearing a loincloth and a headband, and tinted a purple and blue hue. Jotaro rushed forwards, flanked by Polnareff and Joseph Joestar, who had snapped out of his daze and went to join the fray. Jotaro elbowed one man, and Star Platinum appeared in front of him and let out a flurry of punches, blasting a group of five men into the air. Silver Chariot followed up the attack by slipping through the area the men had once stood and gave a barrage of stabs and slashes, cutting a path for the Crusaders. Joseph ran up behind Polnareff and lashed out with his Hamon, the ripples of his energy were blasting enemies out of the way. "Jotaro! Lets him them with it!" Yelled Polnareff, to which Jotaro just gave a curt nod. Silver Chariot remerged next to Star Platinum, who promptly picked out the Knight and threw it like a spear. Silver Chariot pulled out its second sword, and started slashing as it flew through the air; Polnareff floating with it on it's back. The enemy fighters were very confused, and that was their downfall, as they were swept up in the flurry of slashes. Eventually, Silver Chariot Ground to a halt… on the other side of the enemy formation.

"Silver Chariot! Time to ditch the armour!" At that, the Knight shed its armour, each individual piece popping off and falling to the ground with a clunk. "Come on! BRING IT BRING IT BRING IT BRING IT BRING IT BRING IT BRING IT!" Yelled Polnareff as the now lighter Silver Chariot swept across the enemy's flank and shredded their back ranks.

They were so distracted by Sliver Chariot's attack that they didn't notice Star Platinum charging towards them. Jotaro simply pointed and his mighty Stand gave a barrage of blows that shattered the bones of multiple enemies. Joseph used his Hamon to great affect as well, altering the state of the grass of the meadow to become spikes, which pierced the bottom of the enemy's shoes (Yes, he can do that. He did that with spaghetti and it was sharp enough to pierce glass). However, there was one man standing there. He held a giant scythe. One of the lackeys ran up to the man with the scythe.

"Erigor! You go on ahead and continue with the plan! Kage's almost at the rendezvous point!" he said. The man named Erigor simply gave a nod, motioned to some of his men, and they ran off into the forest, or in Erigor's case, floated. Polnareff saw this and chased them, but a strong gust of wind blew him backwards. He tried again, but he was hit with an even strong gale. The man named Erigor simply smirked and floated off. Polnareff was very confused. How could he do that? He didn't have a Stand, or at least not one Polnareff could sense. "Polnareff! Get up off your ass and get back in the fight! We're almost done!" Yelled Joseph, who was in the process of ensnaring an enemy with his Stand, Hermit Purple, then proceeding to shock the poor man with Hamon. Polnareff gave a sigh and returned to the fight. Other fighters also seemed to possess Stand-Like abilities, though they were quite weak. They shot projectiles that were easily dodged and deflected. In the end, the remaining foot soldiers were no match for the Stardust Crusaders and the last of them met their match at the hands of Star Platinum. Joseph walked up to one of the fallen soldiers. Surprisingly, he was still conscious. "Alright, who are you?" the older Joestar asked.

"As if I'd ever tell you, bastard." The man spat out with venom in his tone. Joseph just nodded towards Jotaro, who smashed the guy's hand with an "ORA!"

"OKAY, OKAY! I'LL TALK! WE'RE THE GUILD EISENWALD! WE WERE GOING TO OSHIBANA STATION TO CUT OFF THE TRAIN TRAFFIC SO WE COULD CARRY OUT OUR OBJECTIVE!" The man frantically said, clutching his hand in pain. "And what was your objective?" Asked Joseph, rearing his fist. "I-I don't know." The man shakily replied, only to be met with another "ORA!" from Star Platinum. "Agh! Fine! We were going to use an old death magic to kill all the guild masters so we could take control of the country and it's laws! Now please let me goooooo!" The man wailed. "Eh? Magic? Guild Masters?" This confused Joseph, but as far as he knew, they weren't in Kansas anymore.

"Fine, Jotaro, Polnareff, we make for this Oshibana Station. We'll tell the cops where we came from and they'll pick up the thugs. Whatever these people are up to, it's not good, and they possess a Stand User. We should stop them." Joseph finished, standing up and dusting himself off.

"Well what are we waiting for? Let's go!" Exclaimed Polnareff, who was still quite giddy from the fight.

" **Yare Yare.** Calm down. Let's go.

And off to Oshibana they went, a new goal in mind and a new target in sight.

 **TO BE CONTINUED.**

 **A/N: Well then. Chapter Two is DONE! Let me know what you think and anything I could do better!**

 **By the way, I'm looking for some names for Fanmade Stands. One is for my OC,** _ **The Verve**_ **but I'm looking for others! The ones I have are:**

 _ **November Rain**_

 _ **Loser**_

 _ **The Chain/ Chains of Love**_

 _ **Despacito ;)**_

 _ **Under The Bridge**_

 **And these are only a few. Anyways that's it!**

 **Thanks, and Healthcare is out.**


	3. Chapter 3

**I want to thank the people who gave me Stand Names! This gives me a lot of names to work with its very appreciated. Anyways, on with the chapter!**

 **EDIT ONE: Changed the line "Oshibana Station, a day later" to being "a month later."**

"Son of a bitch."

Guido Mista awoke in the middle of a dark forest. It looked to be somewhere in the early hours of the morning, or the sunset as hinted by the orange hues seeping in through the leaves in the trees. Mista stood up, and instinctively reached for his gun, as he always did in times of stress, and as far as Mista was concerned, this was a quite stressful time.

"Pistols, you in there?" he asked, opening the chamber of his revolver. The faces of his Stand, Sex Pistols, greeted him. All six of the little creatures inhabited their own chamber in the revolver's spindle. "All six of us are here boss," said Number 1, stepping up to face Mista, "No shots though. We're out of ammo."

"Shit! We'll have to pick some up, provided we find some. I might have some spares tucked away."

The gunslinger reached into his pocket and pulled out a full clip of .44 bullets, and loaded them in. "Now let's find Giorno and Trish." And so the Luckiest Un-Luckiest man in Italy walked off in search of his friends. (I stole that one from Meti [NotTheBadGuy]. Sorry Meti.)

 **1 Hour Later.**

Mista walked aimlessly through the dark forest. The thick wood and foliage obstructed his view. "Dammit, I hate you so much Giorno." He muttered, trudging through the thick brambles. Then, he saw a big pillar of golden light erupt from nearby, accompanied with a scream which Mista immediately recognized as Giorno's. "GIORNO! I'M COMING!" Yelled Mista as his ran towards the source of the scream. When got there, he saw his friend lying limp on the ground. "Giorno! Are you okay?" He asked worriedly. "M-Mista, the a-arrow…" Giorno uttered out painfully.

"What about it?"

"T-The arrow! It flew away! Out o-of Gol- _cough cough_ , Gold Experience's chest." He said weakly. Mista just gave a sigh.

"Well then, let's hope it doesn't cause too much trouble."

Giorno just chuckled. "Knowing our luck Mista, that probably won't happen."

 **Oshibana Station, a month later.**

Lucy Heartfilia was quite truly, out of her depth. Somehow she had been paired with the Dragon Slayer Natsu Dragneel, Ice Make Mage Gray Fullbuster, and the Titania Erza. She was screwed. So she just stood with her team as they stared down the forces of the dark guild Eisenwald. She was snapped back to reality by Erza's stern voice. "What are you planning to do with Lullaby?"

"What am I planning? It's not like YOU specifically needs to know." The man with the scythe Erigor responded. Erigor the Reaper, the Master of Assassinations as he was known is the ace of Eisenwald. They were ordered to shut down several years ago, but under Erigor's leadership they struck out and remained active and here they are, with one of the most dangerous artefacts in the world. Just the thought alone made Lucy shiver. And so, the battle started, with Natsu and Gray running after Erigor and his most trusted henchmen, Kageyama and Rayule while Erza stayed behind to handle all the lackeys. However, as the fight progressed, Lucy couldn't help but feel this strange feeling. As if some otherworldly power was drawing closer. When the power was at it's peak, Lucy could almost pinpoint where it was coming from. At that moment, the wall blasted open. There stood an old man somewhere in his fifties, and broad-shouldered young man in a uniform and cap who would tower over most people, and a somewhat stockier man to the right of the uniformed one. The old guy held up a beaten, bloody man who was whimpering, and said "Is this the place?" The man just nodded and the old guy threw him over to the side. "Well then, Jotaro. Let's take out the rest, shall we?" The guy named Jotaro just nodded and ran off towards the crowd of Eisenwald fighters.

 **Sorry this one is short, but I had fun adding in Giorno and Mista for the beginning. Anyways, that's all! Bye!**

 **Also keep in mind that dimension travel is sketchy, so it's not out of the picture that Passione made it there earlier than the Crusaders.**


	4. Chapter 4

**I just wanted to let you know that I will not be updating next week.**

 **Copyright stuff, I don't own anything, blah blah blah.**

 **Also, I know I've been talking a lot about the Stardust Crusaders, but I'll get to the other characters soon enough.**

 **1 hour ago.**

Jotaro Kujo, Jean Pierre Polnareff, and Joseph Joestar started journeying towards Oshibana Station after interrogating their prisoner. The dark guild "Eisenwald" had supposedly been planning this for several months, and had holed up in the station. The plan was to cut off all train traffic to "Clover Town" which was where this "guild master's meeting" was taking place, whatever that was. However, it was clear to the Crusaders that they were up to no good. Soon, the town of Oshibana came into view and it appeared that a large building in the middle of town was the centre of quite a lot of attention. Knowing that it could mean trouble, the three men made their way towards the station.

When they got there, a large crowd greeted them. While muscling his way through the crowd, Jotaro overheard some of the onlookers talking about the current situation.

"Did you hear? They said it was a train derailment, but apparently it's actually a group of terrorists inside. They've taken control over the station!" One man said, while jittering quite intensely. Jotaro looked over to Polnareff who was walking beside him.

"Bingo."

The two briskly walked to the front of the crowd, meeting up with Joseph. "Did you find anything, you two?" The old man asked, scratching his beard. Polnareff simply said "They're in there." The trio started walking off to the side to strategize, but when they got there, they were greeted by a group of 15 or so thugs in an alleyway.

"Sorry fellas, but the station is off limits, especially to you bastards." The first one said, appearing to be the leader. The rest of the lackeys hefted their weapons, itching for a fight.

" **Yare Yare Daze,** this day won't end, will it?" Grumbled Jotaro.

 **5 minutes later.**

"W-Who are these guys?" The thug weakly said before having his nose broken by Star Platinum. Facing the last thugs, Star Platinum gave a war cry and smashed the thugs into the alleyway wall. "OOOOORRRRAAAAA! ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA!" The mooks were pounded into the bricks. Joseph walked over to the only one left conscious, and picked him up.

"We can do this the easy way, or I can have Star Platinum pound your face into the brick wall again, what will it be?" He said menacingly. The thug just shook his head. "What do you want?" he managed to choke out between mouthfuls of broken teeth.

"How we get in without going in the front door?" Polnareff asked, stepping up to face the thug.

"T-There's a weak spot in the wall of the station that should take you straight to the platforms!" He stuttered, obviously panicking.

"Take us there."

 **The present.**

 _Are these people crazy? That guy doesn't even have a weapon! There's no magic power coming from him!_ These thoughts whizzed through Lucy's mind as the guy with a cap, who was called 'Jotaro' ran into the mob of Eisenwald fighters. She watched in amazement as a ghostly figure appeared behind Jotaro and started punching the goons with a surprising amount of power, with each punch having the force of a sledgehammer.

"ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA! OOORRRAAA!" The ghost yelled, juggling the enemies in the air with its fists, before sending them flying off into the walls and across the lobby.

"Hey Jotaro! Save some for us!" Yelled Joseph, who was flanked by Polnareff and Silver Chariot. Joseph lashed out with Hermit Purple, the purple vines extending from his hand and constricting a group of unlucky mooks, who were then slashed multiple times by Silver Chariot. Lucy looked on as the three men tore through the remaining Eisenwald fighters like a hot knife through butter. Even the mighty Erza was surprised at the power these men wielded. Before long, the last fighter fell, leaving the Stardust Crusaders victorious. Feeling somewhat at ease that they were on their side, Lucy went up to introduce herself, followed by Happy the flying cat, who had decided to stay behind with Lucy rather than run of with Natsu and Gray. "Hello! My name is Lucy, and this is Happy! What's your name?" she asked with as much confidence she could muster.

"Hello there young lady, I'm Joseph Joestar," the old man said "and this is my grandson Jotaro," Jotaro gave a slight nod "and our good friend Jean Pierre Polnareff." Polnareff gave a friendly wave. _They don't seem so bad._ Lucy thought as she shook hands with the three men. _Even though that Jotaro guy's pretty scary._

"Hey, is that a flying cat?" asked Polnareff. Happy just responded with "Aye!" Which left Polnareff quite confused.Erza stepped up to introduce herself. "Hello, my name is Erza. Erza Scarlet."

"Nice to meet you." Said Joseph, and went to shake her hand. As they shook, his hand felt like it was being squashed as Erza gripped her hand around his. It took all of his JoJo manliness to not tear up. After they finished, Joseph just stood up, and said, "I'll need a couple of minutes." before running outside and screaming at the top of his lungs.

"Is he okay?" Asked Erza.

"He never is." Replied Jotaro.

 **Well then, another chapter done. I'll have more planned for the Erigor fight as well as the next major arc. This one will be finished in the next update I swear. Anyways, thanks for letting me waste your time and I'll see you all later. And by the way, thank you for reviewing on the previous chapters. It really helps me is you guys (or girls or other non-binary genders) point out stuff that I missed. Anyways, bye.**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: I had too much time on my hands. I'm going to try to wrap up the Eisenwald arc with this chapter, and maybe the next one. Next arc we'll be introducing the Duwang Gang from Part 4.**

 **JoJo is owned by the ageless wonder Hirohiko Araki and Fairy Tail is owned by the Rave Master Hiro Mashima. Sadly, I am neither of them. One can only wish for eternal youth or a raging fanbase.**

 **Oshibana Station.**

 ****Natsu and Gray were on quite a frantic chase. Erigor the Reaper, Ace of the dark guild Eisenwald, was in possession of one of the strongest and most evil items in the world, the Death Flute Lullaby that has the ability tokill ANYONE who hears its cursed song. This normally would have gone off without a hitch. Just chase down the bad guy, and even though he's strong, the two of them could lay down a beat down on the poor soul. The only problem they had? Natsu and Gray **HATED** each other. Sure they were quite close and regarded each other as brothers, but 90% of the time, they would always be in some corner of the room beating the snot out of each other.

They were practically inseparable, and not in a good way. It was like their fists were permanently glued to each other's faces. After arguing a lot while running down a long hallway, they came to a fork in the road. "Quick! I'll go left and you go right!" Ordered Natsu, already starting down the left path.

"No! _I'll_ go left and _you_ go right!" objected Gray, butting heads with Natsu. The headbutt was so hard that it forced the two of them back into the middle.

"Screw you Ice Pants, I'm going left!" Natsu responded angrily.

"Agh! FINE! I'll go right! There's no time!" Gray said, turning down his respective path.

"And hey, Natsu?" asked Gray.

"What is it?" Replied a jittery Natsu, pulse pounding, rearing for a fight.

"If you find Erigor," Gray said, specks of ice appearing around his hands, "whoop his ass for both of us, would ya?"

Natsu simply raised his fist in response. "Hell yeah! I'm gonna burn him to cinders." Gray chuckled, but his expression turned serious. "Don't die on me."

"Huh?"

"Nothing. Get going would ya?"

However, Natsu had heard him clearly with his Dragon Slayer senses. "You too, Stripper." And the two friends ran off in search of their foes.

 **Down in the lobby.**

The Stardust Crusaders had made first contact with some friendly people here. "Should we do something?" Asked Polnareff, who was currently sitting on a piece of rubble "We can't just sit around and hope that Erigor guy comes back around."

"Wait a minute… We never told you about Erigor. HOW DO YOU KNOW HIM? TELL ME!" Erza yelled and Polnareff, knocking him over. She was about to pound his face into the ground when Jotaro stepped up and put his hand on her shoulder.

" **Yare Yare,** no need to get violent. We ran into him in the forest. They attacked first, Erigor broke off, and we chased him here." He said. Satisfied with his answer, Erza helped Polnareff onto his feet. "I'm terribly sorry, and as punishment, I'll allow to knock me over! Punch me!" Erza apologized, confusing Polnareff even more than he already was.

"LET'S NOT." Lucy exclaimed as she squeezed between the two, separating them. In an attempt to change subjects she asked: "What type of magic do you use? I saw that ghostly figure appear behind Jotaro and I've never seen one before. What are they?"

Jotaro raised his eyebrows in shock, while Joseph gave an incredulous look and Polnareff fell over again. Jotaro stepped forwards. "So, you can see this?" At that, Star Platinum appeared behind him and picked up a rock in demonstration while Lucy just nodded. Joseph edged closer to Polnareff, who was picking himself off the floor. "She's a stand user too?!" He whisper-shouted.

"I guess so. How else would she be able to see Star Platinum."

"Can you see it too?" Jotaro asked Erza who nodded as well. "And you've never seen them before?"

Both girls nodded. "So what type of magic is it? Summoning?" Lucy asked again. This time, Joseph spoke up. "They're called Stands. They're a manifestation of one's soul. Basically, your spirit personified. They are a reflection of why your soul is, and each has it's own special abilities. The one you just saw was Star Platinum, Jotaro's Stand. Mine is Hermit Purple." Out of Joseph's hands sprouted a tangle of purple vines. "And Polnareff's is Silver Chariot." Behind Polnareff, a knight appeared, wielding a rapier. "Every Stand is different," Joseph continued, "and they can only be seen by Stand users, which is what confuses us. Before this, you've never even heard of Stands and you obviously don't possess any, so why can you see them?"

Erza stroked her chin for a little bit, thinking. Eventually she came up with an answer. "Lucy, me and the rest of our friends are what this world calls Mages. We use magic, which consumes magic power. Our magic power is a lot like your Stands, being a part of our souls and I would think behaves quite similarly in situations like this one. Therefore, I think because we possess a large amount of magic power with energy like a Stand, so that might be why we can see them."

"Well we can see your magic in action later, we still have to do something about Erigor!" Polnareff said.

"Exactly. Polnareff. You, Joseph and I will go after Erigor. Lucy and Jotaro. You tow will go after any stragglers. Got it?" Erza ordered, to which everybody nodded. "Then let's move out."

Erza and her group ran towards the roof of the building. "Erigor's a wind mage, so he'll have to be outside to use his magic effectively. He'll be on the balcony." When they got there. A lone station staff member stood there with a megaphone trying to calm everyone down. Erza just grabbed the megaphone and yelled a warning into it. "Everyone run! The stations been taken over by terrorists! Get out of the town immediately!" The civilians below started scrambling away in a panic.

"What are you doing? Creating a panic is the last thing we wanted!" The staff member exclaimed.

"Well it's better than everyone dying. You should get out of here as well." Erza said sternly. The man complied. As soon as the man left the building, Erigor popped up out of nowhere. "Well, well, well. The Fairy and her buddies decided to come out!" A man carrying a large scythe appeared, floating in midair on a buffer of wind. Erza just scowled and summoned and threw a number of swords at Erigor, who dodged as if it were nothing. Polnareff and Joseph just looked on, knowing that they wouldn't be able to do anything. Erigor just chuckled and shook his head.

"Now, I'd love to stay, but I'm afraid I'll have to go. There are some people I have to meet." There was clear malicious intent in his voice. Joseph realized this is what that man in the forest had been talking about. "You're going after those guild masters! The ones that guy was talking about!" He exclaimed, coming to the sudden realization. Erza realized it too.

"REQUIP! HEAVEN'S WHEEL ARMOR!" Her normal set of armor disappeared in a flash of light, and was replaced with her Heaven's Wheel armor set. Swords appeared all around her and she started hurling them at her enemy. Erigor swiftly dodged the incoming projectiles. He said a single phrase. "Dead Man's Party."

He swung his scythe upwards and it glowed with ethereal light. Hands seemed to appear out of the ground around the heroes and an enormous wall of wind appeared behind them. Then, a sudden powerful gale forced them all through the wall. "It's an enemy Stand!" Exclaimed Polnareff, who tried to lash out with Silver Chariot, but was blown back by the wind wall.

"This is what you call 'Stand Abilities'! My Stand, Dead Man's Party allows me to harness the proportionate power of the people I've killed and in turn let's me use that power in my magic! There is no escape from a Dead Man's Party!" And so he flew away cackling.

 **A week ago at the Eisenwald Base.**

Erigor the Reaper was making his daily rounds of the guildhall. Not much happened, other than a few waves from some soldiers, which he silently returned. He'll be nice to keep up morale. The happier the troops, the better they fight, and the better they fight, the better they kill. He walked outside to get a dose of fresh air. That was a mistake. A golden arrow flew out of the forest and embedded itself into his chest. Erigor instinctively pull out his scythe, but it was futile. But then, he noticed a surge of energy coming from the arrow, and pooling into his scythe. It began to glow! Erigor coughed and hacked up blood, as the arrow was pulled out by one of his soldiers. The strangest thing was, when the soldier set the arrow down, it just flew off! Out into the forest like a bird into the sunset.

The Reaper woke up feeling dazed and confused. He felt strange. Different. However, he though nothing of it. Just an assassin that didn't get the job done. This was normal for a dark mage like him. All that changed when his scythe started talking to him. " _Hey Erigor! It's me, your scythe! Yeah, I'm talking! I can help you get rid of those annoying old geezers."_ The Scythe said. Under normal circumstances, Erigor would have the scythe destroyed, and he would order a new one. But, these were not normal circumstances. Erigor just grinned. "How can you help?"

 **Present Day.**

"This is some serious wind magic!" Polnareff yelled over the wind. He had tried to disperse the wind using the quick rotation of Silver Chariot's rapier, but nothing happened. Erza just growled and cursed under her breath. "We have to get through, otherwise, our guild masters will be as good as dead. They may all be strong, but they will be powerless against Lullaby's death curse, as well as Dead Man's Party!"

"Can't you dispel this like in the movies? With another form of magic?" Asked Joseph.

This got the gears in Erza's head moving. What if they could? Didn't Eisenwald have a dispeller with them? What was his name? Kageyama? If they got to him, then they could have him dispel the wind barrier. If she could recall, he was strong enough to dispel the seal on Lullaby, so this would be easy for him.

 **At a bar.**

Erza sat at the bar with a drink in her hand. She was just taking a break. She would leave in a bit, and she would be back home at Fairy Tail by nightfall. However, she had overheard some annoying mages babbling about something.

"Oi! Waitress! Where's the alcohol? We need our liquor you bitch!" Yelled one. Erza was about to go over and give him a piece of her mind when one of his companions gave him a look that silenced him. "Calm down Byard, don't cause that big a fuss." A short, tubby guy said.

"Sorry, but I'm just so frustrated! We find out where Lullaby is, and the damn thing's sealed! What the hell!" The guy had some anger issues.

" **Dammit Byard!** Keep it down would ya? They can't know about this." A guy wearing a headdress said.

"Fine. I still don't see how we're gonna dispel that seal though." Byard said glumly, sipping his ale. Then, a skinny fellow in a white coat stepped up. He had a mop of black hair that was tied up in a semi-man bun.

"You guys head back home. I'll get Lullaby. Tell Erigor I'll have it dispelled in 4 days. Say that I'll be at Oshibana Station." He said, obviously quite confident.

"Really?"

"Wow!"

"That's Kage-chan for you!"

The group of men left later, but Kageyama went the other direction.

 **Present Day (again.)**

"You're looking for a man in a white jacket with man bun. His name is Kageyama. Find him, and bring him to me. Kage should be able to dispel the barrier. And we need him alive!" Erza ordered, which was met with the nods of Polnareff and Joseph.

"This day certainly is working out to be a bizarre one, eh Mister Joestar?" Asked Polnareff, who was still trying to wrap his head around what was currently happening.

"Yeah Polnareff, but we still have to focus. Whatever's happening here is unnatural! There must be something around here causing people to manifest Stands!" Joseph said. "We have to get to the bottom of this, but first, we find Kageyama!"

Down the hall, a fight was going down. "Heh, is that how your magic works? This is how you use magic!" Kageyama taunted, attacking Natsu with a shadow enhanced jab. The shadows snaked all around Natsu, but he just burned them away.

"So, you're making me go serious huh? Well then, let's get on with it! FIRE DRAGON'S IRON FIST!"

 _ **KABOOM! (Imagine the kanji for kaboom appears on screen)**_

Kageyama was thrown through the wall, and into some crates on the far side.

"Don't think I'm done with you yet! FIRE DRAGON'S ROAR!" Natsu yelled. A large jet of flames roasted Kage again, and sent through another wall. "And now for the finisher! FIRE DRAGON'S WING ATT-" Natsu was cut off when a tangle of purple vines caught him around the waist and pulled him back. "Wait! We need him alive and in working condition!" Joseph yelled as he pulled Natsu behind him with Hermit Purple's vines.

"And who the hell are you?" Asked Natsu with an edge in his voice.

"Some people who want to help you get out! Look outside and tell me what you see!" Joseph responded with a sense of urgency in his voice. Natsu looked out the window, and was quite surprised to see a gigantic wind wall blocking him from leaving. Joseph walked over to the fallen Kage and stood over him.

"Listen here, punk, we need to you come with us so that we can dispel the wind barrier, got it? Do it right and I won't strangle you with Hermit Purple." He said with venom, to which Kage nodded frantically. Then, he heard footsteps coming this way from **two** directions.

"Lucy! He went down this way!" He heard Jotaro say, and then felt his heart sink. This was gonna be bad. He saw Erza on the walkway above flanked by another guy with black hair… and was in his boxers. He heard Jotaro shout "Old Man, look out!" And then a hand appeared in Kage's chest; or rather through his chest as he let out a pained gurgle before falling to the ground. This revealed the shaking form of Karacka, Eisenwald lieutenant.

 _Byard lay on the floor exhausted and bloody. The wind barrier was up, but he knew Kageyama was a dispeller of the highest level. The Fairies would be going for him. "Karacka, are you gonna come out, or what?" he said._

" _Sorry, you know I'm useless in a fight." The tubby man responded with a quiver in his voice._

" _It doesn't matter now. The flies will be going after Kage. It's a simple job. Kill him._

"Dammit!" Jotaro said, before slamming Star Platinum's fists into Karacka's body, sending him through the wall. "OOOORRRRAAAAA!"

"Stay with us Kage! We still need you to dispel that barrier!" Erza almost shouted. Natsu looked at Karacka with disgust. "Is this how dark guilders treat their comrades? Unforgivable. If I could kill, you would be ashes by now." He growled. Kage went limp. He had completely stopped breathing. He was dead. "Shit… now we don't have a way to get out!" Erza cursed. However, Jotaro had other ideas. "Bandage him up. I have a plan."

"But he's dead! The bandages won't do him any good." Said Erza.

"Just do it!"

Within a few minutes, he was all bandaged up. Jotaro took in a deep breath.

"STAR PLATINUM!"

Star Platinum's hand phased through Kage's body and grasped around his heart. It started pumping. Soon, Natsu could hear a heart beat with his Dragon Slayer hearing. Erza was dazzled. Gray was confused. But they could both see the color return to Kageyama's face as his heartbeat became regular and started pumping blood around his body normally.

"He won't be able to use magic, but he should still live." Jotaro said.

"But that still doesn't help us get out of here. We need to pull a miracle out of our asses if we wanna catch up with Erigor!" Gray added. Jotaro just tilted his cap downward and walking out towards the balcony. When he got there, he used Star Platinum to try and dispel the wind. Star Platinum's arm jammed itself into the wind, but much to Jotaro's surprise, the wind forced him backwards.

"It's no use Jotaro. They have a Stand." Said Joseph. Jotaro just grunted.

"Well, it's useless." He said. "I can't break through the Stand's ability. Kage is down, and we have no other magic to get through. It's over." Jotaro just sat down on a piece of rubble. That's when Happy piped up.

"Lushee! I remembered what I was supposed to tell you!" Happy exclaimed.

"NOT THE TIME HAPPY!" Lucy growled.

"But it can help us get out!"

"What? What is it?" She asked, now very interested.

"It's the big maid! From the Everlue Mansion! I have her key! Remember, she used the same diver magic as Everlue did!" He said excitedly.

However, Lucy let out an exasperated sigh. "Happy, you shouldn't steal things!"

"But I didn't steal it! She told me she wanted to make a contract with you and gave me the key."

"Well, she may be ugly, but at least she can get the job done." Lucy said with a sigh. She held out the key, and began chanting. "Open! Gate of the Maiden! VIRGO!" Lucy was expecting a large hulk of a maid. What she got was the exact opposite. Need I explain more? If I do, then this should suffice: Joseph was knocked back several feet by the force of his own nosebleed.

"Hello princess." Virgo simply stated. "What do you want do you want me to do?"

"W-What?" Lucy was dazed and confused. She managed to get a few words out, but none of them really meant anything. The best she could get out was: "H-Holy Shit."

"You summoned me, so what do you want me to do?" Virgo repeated. This snapped Lucy out of her stupor.

"Virgo! Even though we don't have a contract yet, I need you to dig a tunnel under the wind wall!" Lucy ordered, to which Virgo followed to a tee. The tunnel she dug led the team plus the unconscious form of Kageyama out of the wind wall and out to the remains of their vehicle.

"Damn, those Eisenwald mooks destroyed our car too?" Said Gray.

"Doesn't matter. We'll borrow one for now." Said Erza, who promptly broke open a magic car window, hot wired it, and started its engine. "Get in."

"Wait, where's Natsu, Happy and Joseph?" Asked Lucy.

"They're taking a different route." Replied Jotaro.

"There he is, Happy, Natsu!" Yelled Joseph Josetar, who was swinging alongside the fiery boy and his flying cat with Hermit Purple. The trio had caught up to Erigor now, who was gliding along the train tracks to Clover Town, the place where the guild masters held their monthly meetings. Natsu smirked.

"Take us down there Happy."

"Aye, sir!"

The trio landed in front of Erigor, who seemed quiet surprised that the flies had caught up to him.

"C'mere asshole!" And so the fight started. Natsu and Erigor started to trade blows, intense gale forces and flames flying every which way. Joseph, not wanting to be left out (although he spends most of his time in the series watching his friends die) lashes out with Hermit Purple, and smirking when the purple vines snake around Erigor's waist.

"OVERDRIVE!"

The Hamon shock knocked Erigor off of his feet, and right into the waiting fists of Natsu, who hit Erigor with a flaming hot right hook. The combined attacks seemed to catch the dark mage off his feet, but he quickly rebounded within the next 30 seconds. He first set a magic circle using Dead Man's Party's ability, amplifying his already insane magic power with the souls of those he had killed. He then created a strong wind blowing the two fighters into his magic circle. They were both instantly blown sky high. Joseph was sent flying back onto a part of the track, while Natsu on the other hand, was sent falling into the abyss below.

"Natsu!" yelled Happy, who tried in vain to reach his falling partner, but was already suffering from magic deficiency and couldn't get less than a foot off the ground and could only watch as the Dragon Slayer plummeted into the dark ravines. In an act of desperation to save the boy, Joseph used Hermit Purple to latch onto Natsu's leg. While it did stop his fall, it only prolonged the inevitable, as the longer Natsu was left hanging, the longer Hermit Purple had to stay active, which was almost at the end of it's range.

"A-A A little help here, kid?" Joseph asked in between ragged breathes while trying to sustain Hermit Purple.

"I-I can't old man… My fire can only destroy things!" Natsu said as he tried to get a good grip on Hermit Purple's vines. Joseph just smirked.

"You have to understand the true nature of your ability. Be it magic or a stand, everything spawns from a single basis: Knowledge. Know yourself and know your own power. Then, you will truly be a master of your own fate. Go on, kid. Save yourself."

And so, Joseph let go. In Natsu's mind, everything went into slow motion. _Understand yourself and your ability. What does it do and why do you have it?_

Two thoughts passed through Natsu's mind at that point.

 _I am Natsu the Salamander, the master of fire._ And _time to get your ass kicked, Erigor._

Natsu's flames reached up and grasped the train tracks. With extreme force, he was able to pull himself up. By mastering the true nature of his ability, he was able to transform his shapeless fire into a rope that allowed him to get back onto the train tracks.

"EEEERRRRIIIIIIIGGGGOOOOORRRR!" He yelled, hatred and rage evident in his voice. Natsu was pissed. Joseph smirked from his perch on a rock. He jumped back down, behind the fire mage- no, the fire master as he felt the air around him become super heated. With a rebel yell, Natsu charged Erigor with more vigor than he had before. His flaming fist connected with Erigor's chest, sending him flying onto his back. He was only able to dodge because of Dead Man's Party super charged magic that sent him sailing up 50 feet. _What the hell is this kid? It's magic I've never felt before... could this be? The Flames of Wild Emotion?_

" _Don't worry Erigor, we can pull through this one."_ The scythe whispered. _"It's a Dead Man's Party, and they're not invited. Let's give them an invitation, shall we?"_

Erigor smirked at that.

"SOUL SUCCESSION! STORM MAIL!" He shouted. A swirl of wind emerged from Erigor's back, wrapping him in a strong gale.

"Let's see how your fire handles this, kid."

The storm mail started gyrating. Rapidly spinning faster and faster. Natsu couldn't help but be pulled in. Grunting, he readied a powerful attack.

"Fire Dragon's Iron Fist!" He yelled. He felt the attack connect. But it didn't do damage? He was then blown back, repelled by the force of the Storm Mail.

"How do you like this? Your flames will go out without any proper fuel! My Storm Mail creates a vacuum of which no air can get out! With no air-"

"There's no fire." Natsu realized. That didn't stop him however, as he charged in for another punch, this time a left jab. The flaming fist went straight for Erigor's face, only to be stopped by the Storm Mail, and put out by the lack of oxygen.

"Dammit! Fight like a real man you asshat!" Yelled an increasingly more annoyed Natsu, who ran in for another attack. It didn't work. It was now that Happy noticed something. The air around Natsu was getting hotter the angrier he got. That's when he came up with a plan. Walking up to Natsu, he declared the following.

"It's over Natsu. Give up. Let Gray handle this one, he can beat Erigor, not you." He stated with a flat tone.

This sent Natsu over the edge.

"WWWHHHHAAATTTT!?"

The air around Natsu grew so hot it melted the train track rails adjacent to him. The heat was so strong that everybody had to take a step back. The Dragon Slayer ran up to Erigor for his most powerful punch yet. Erigor smirked casually behind his Storm Mail. _Idiot._ He thought, _it hasn't worked for him before, and it won't work for the bastard now. Nothing will stand in my way._ However, the quickly noticed that the Storm Mail was slowly dissipating. It was being sucked towards Natsu! The Dragon Slayer had heated the air up some much, that it created a low-pressure airspace with a stronger vacuum than Erigor's! He tried to flee, but the Dragon was already upon him.

"OOOORRRRRRAAAA!"

Natsu's anger enhanced punch sent Erigor flying up.

"Dead Man's Pa- GAOOF!"

Erigor tried to activate his Stand to give him more power, but realized Natsu was right next to him already. Needless to say, he couldn't flee anymore. Erigor, who was looking quit desperate now, took swings at Natsu with his scythe, but was unable to score any hits, as the enraged Dragon Slayer zipped around his field of view faster than a bullet. Erigor became even more panicked as another flaming fist connected with his face, followed by another, and another.

"I-Impossible. I should've won! Y-Y-You damn flies!" Erigor uttered out with an expression of pure hatred, before being completely pounded into the track.

"Dead Man's Par-" Erigor tried to summon his stand, but could only watch as his scythe was pulled away by the vines of Hermit Purple, and was chopped clean in half by Joseph's Hamon Attack.

"Kid, how about we finish this." Said Joseph, walking up next to Natsu.

"Sure, old man. You first?"

Joseph just gave a cocky grin, which was mirrored by Natsu's devilish smirk. First, Joseph knocked Erigor high into the sky, before ensnaring him with Hermit Purple. He slammed him on the ground a few times, and then flung him up again. Natsu took the opportunity to blast the Reaper with his Fire Breath, before slamming a barrage of fists into Erigor's body. Joseph followed up with a final attack.

"PALE WIND OVERDRIVE!"

His flat-palmed strike almost snapped Erigor's bones into halves as the Hamon sent him flying down the tracks.

"And that's why you don't mess with Fairy Tail, you asshole!" Taunted Natsu, doing a little dance. Joseph smiled. _I like this kid. He's got potential._ He thought, _reminds me of my younger self._

Natsu turned to face Joseph.

"Thanks for the help back there old man." He said.

"No problem. I'm Joseph. Joseph Joestar."

"Natsu Dragneel or Fairy Tail."

And so the two men shook hands.

 **A few minutes later.**

"Natsu! Joseph!"

The two fighters turned towards the sound of the voice as their comrades drove along the train tracks in their car. Everybody looked relieved that they hadn't gotten themselves killed, which was a real possibility considering that it was Erigor they were dealing with.

"Old Man, did you find out how he got his stand?" Asked Jotaro, leaping from the car door."

"No, he was too delusional to talk. We did manage to destroy his scythe, which housed the stand." Responded Joseph, "And, we managed to loot this off of him. Isn't this what they were going on about? Lullaby?" Joseph pulled out the flute with a skull at the end with three eyes on it.

"Yep, that's the one." Said Lucy. "We should get this to the magic council before anything else happens."

However, as they examined the cursed flute, the forgot to account for one thing: Kageyama.

"TOO LATE FAIRY FLIES! HAHAHA!

Before they knew it, Kage had stolen the flute and rode off on the team's car! He started off down the tracks at full speed, and before they knew it, was out of everyone's range.

"DAMMIT! GET BACK HERE!" Yelled a very angry Polnareff. "Jotaro! Use Star Platinum's ability!"

"It's too late. Star Platinum's ability won't affect him from this distance." Jotaro said grimly. "There's nothing we can do."

And all they did was stand there.

 **Roundabout plays**

"Eh? What's that sound?"

"OOOOHHHH NNNOOOOO-"

 **-** To Be Continued **-**


	6. Chapter 6

**Big Muscles vs. Tall Wood.**

 **Need I say more?**

 **Since I forgot to do this last chapter, here it is. Thank you to Guest for reminding me. I totally forgot.**

 **Stand Name: Dead Man's Party**

 **Stand Master: Erigor**

 **Destructive Power: D**

 **Speed: B**

 **Range: C**

 **Durability: C**

 **Precision: D**

 **Developmental Potential: A**

 **Ability: Soul Succession. Depending on the amount of people the user has slain, Dead Man's Party grows stronger. This gives a boost to both the Stand Stats, and a boost to the user themselves, allowing for above average Strength, Speed, and for mages, magic capabilities.**

 **Namesake: Dead Man's Party by Oingo Boingo.**

 **Status: Obliterated. Erigor and Dead Man's Party RETIRED.**

 **Disclaimer goes here**

Kageyama had done it! The Lullaby Flute of death curses was in his hands, and he was right above the building where the guild masters were having their meeting! The plan would be a success, and Eisenwald would be victorious!

"They should definitely hear it from here." He said to no one in particular. However, he was the one who heard something. A… giggling sound? It was through the forest. Kage slowly stepped through the foliage, and found himself on the edge of a small clearing. Sitting on a rock was a small man hunched over something. Kage got one glimpse of the pages and could feel the nosebleeds coming on. That guy was reading something very VERY suggestive. Something that the author will not include for the sake of this story's rating. He took a tentative step forwards, only to find himself stepping on a twig. It snapped, alerting the little man to his presence. The man practically jumped out of his skin in fright.

"W-Whoa! THIS ISN'T WHAT IT LOOKS LIKE!" He almost screamed, hiding the magazine under a rock with the rest of his 'stash'.

Kage almost did a double take. This was Master Makarov of Fairy Tail. One of his targets. This was his chance!

"Oh, sorry. I didn't mean to scare you." He responded, putting up an innocent front.

Makarov looked over him. "You're covered in bandages. Are you okay? Do you need to go to a hospital? And that's one creepy flute." Makarov said, pointing at Lullaby.

"Oh, yes. I like playing my flute, but they don't like me practicing in the hospital in the later hours. So they let me use the forest." He quickly thought up, not wanting to be caught. "In fact, why don't I play a song for you! I'd love to practice in front of an audience."

There. Hook, line and sinker. The plan would be a success, and no one could stop him now. That's when he froze. No, he wasn't nervous. He had been ready for this moment for years, there was no way he would freeze of fright. It was about Fairy Tail. Though he hated the guild, he still owed his life to them. And while he was a member of a dark guild, he still had his pride and honour as a mage. To essentially gut their guild would completely smash his pride. Despite trying to kill them, and on the cusp of killing their master they still saved him.

"Well? I'm waiting" The master's words snapped Kage back to reality. Yet he just stood there, shaking. Deep in thought, he could never wrench his mind from Fairy Tail. Even if they were miles away the guild had his mind in a deadlock. He thought back to what they had said to him:

 **In the car.**

Kage just sat in silence. Sitting next to him were the Fairy Tail mages. He was settled in between a blonde girl who seemed to be constantly complaining, and a literal mountain of muscle. Across from him sat the ice mage and another muscle man. The mean redheaded lady was driving so at least he wouldn't have to deal with her. She was easily the scariest thing he had ever seen. Despite the unfavourable circumstances, Kage held his tongue. He just spat out one singular question.

"Why did you take me with you?"

"Well we couldn't have left you to die, could we? It's not how we work. Leaving you to die would've left a bad taste in my mouth." Said the Muscle Man with the cap and uniform.

"I agree, leaving a man to die is just cruel." Said the blonde girl next to him.

"Yeah, we don't kill unless it's absolutely necessary." Chimed in Muscle Man 2.

At this point Kage was quite confused. Why would take him along? He didn't matter to them. He had tried to killed them for God's sake. Then why did they save him?

"I get it. You're using me as a hostage. Well they aren't coming back for me, and I'm not going to talk either! You'll probably torture me for information." He said defiantly.

" **Yare yare,** you just don't get it do you?" said cap guy. "Look, I used to have that same outlook on life. You expect the worst and throw everything else aside. Well that's wrong, and just try being happy for once in your life, ok? Good, because I don't want to have to explain this again, to someone who's clearly capable of being happy."

"Yeah, stop being so negative. Life isn't about the deaths and the murders on the evening news and the horrors of society. Life is about living. So live your life, and live it with pride. Don't be ready to just sit down and pack your backs for a one-way ticket to hell. Just live!" the ice guy said, to which everyone in the car nodded.

Kage just let out a "whatever" but he was really touched. This really hit home for him, since he had never been shown any form of kindness. He was left on the streets as a kid, his parents only came home drunk, or sometimes never at all. This left him alone on the streets, pick pocketing and getting into fights. He eventually fell into crime, and got picked up by the already falling apart Eisenwald, just before they went rogue. All that time, and not a single person showed him kindness. Not pity kindness, but actually nice words and good intentions.

 **And so this leads us to the present**

Kage just stood trembling. He couldn't do it. Makarov just stood there.

"You don't need a creepy flute and a death wish to change the world, Kageyama." He said stoically. Kage just stood there in silence and shock. So he had known the whole time. A top a hill above the encounter stood the members of Fairy Tail. They were all relieved when Kage just fell to his knees., dropping Lullaby on the ground. However, their troubles were not over, and I'm not talking about Master Bob who was making his way over. Lullaby began to grow exponentially, as it floated above the ground, sprouting arms and legs.

"YOU UTTER FOOLS! I HAVE HAD ENOUGH OF YOUR INCOMPETENCE! IT'S TIME I TAKE MATTERS INTO MY OWN HANDS!" Boomed the demon as it let our a guttural roar.

"Gimme a break, now this?" said Jotaro, who was quite exasperated with this. "Polnareff, you're up. Show 'em what we can do."

The Frenchman nodded, and leapt forwards to face the wooden terror.

"Wait! You don't have any magic power! Don't go in there!" The words of warning came from Makarov, while he was stoic and wise, he never wanted to see anybody get hurt.

"Relax Master." Assured Erza. "These people are not as they seem."

Polnareff jumped up a gave a series of devastating slashes and cuts with Silver Chariot, its blade performing deadly dances across Lullaby's wooden flesh.

"Save some for me too! FIRE DRAGON'S ROAR!" A huge jet of flame shot out of the Dragon Slayer's mouth, scorching the demon's skin. Gray took this time to shoot lances of ice into the demon's face, while Erza did the same with her swords. This gave Silver Chariot its window as it zipped forwards and slashed and stabbed at the demon's undefended neck and shoulders which it was previously guarding, and landed some good hits. Lullaby just grunted and swatted away Silver Chariot, which was protected by it's armour. The blow still knocked Polnareff back towards the ground. He then felt the vines of Hermit Purple wrap around him.

"Oi, Polnareff! Now's not the time be slacking on the job! Finish the fight!" Yelled Joseph, cheering his teammate on. Using Polnareff's velocity, he spun around, slingshotting the man back towards Lullaby. Polnareff knew he could end this right now.

"Chariot! Time to ditch the armour!" As he said that, one by one the armour pieces of Silver Chariot popped off with a hiss. Then, the Stand became a blur, whizzing back a forth. Lullaby took shots at the Knight Stand, but missed every single shot, and instead tore up the landscape. Once again, Polnareff jumped towards Lullaby, but this time, straight for the centre of mass.

"Fire kid! Throw some fire right at me!" He yelled at Natsu, who was confused by the statement but went through with it anyways. The flames swirled around Silver Chariot's blade as it was twirled around and around. Time seemed to slow for the Stand and Master as Chariot's twin blades were brought to bare, ready to strike.

"Where to aim, where to aim." Pondered the Frenchman. "Welp, that'll do. Anywhere works."

Silver Chariot became a blur. It was so fast, people began to see double, then triple, then up to eight clones appeared. It zipped back and forth between different strike points, stabbing at a force faster than Mach 4, with the strength of 12 tonnes **FOR EACH STRIKE (** This was once again from a Meti [NotTheBadGuy] video. Thanks Meti.) . Lullaby was blown back and forth, as the flaming slashes blasted away chunks of wood with every attack.

"Is that all you got? COME ON! **HORA HORA HORA HORA HORA HORA HORA**

 **HORA HORA HORA HORA HORA HORA HORA HORA HORA HORA HORA HORA HORA HORA HORA HORA HORA HORA HORA HORA HORA HORA HORA HORA** "

The flurry of slashes sent Lullaby flying.

"Argh! You've done it now!" Growled Lullaby, "I'm gonna play the tune. I'm gonna play it! All your souls are mine!"

Lullaby took a deep breath, and… a fart came out. Everyone was shocked! Lullaby was so damaged, all the holes and gashes in his body had altered the sound of his song! At it's core, Lullaby is still flute, and the flute can't play if the holes are all misaligned.

"Boys, let's finish this one." Said Joseph to his companions.

"Chariot!" "Star Platinum!"

" **ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA! OOORRRAAA!"**

"SENDO HAMON OVERDIVE!"

The heavy attacks blasted Lullaby up into the air, with Star Platinum's fists jugglung the demon in air.

"Hey! Don't count us out!" Yelled Natsu, "Fire Dragon's Brilliant Flame!"

"Freezer Lance!"

"Circle Sword!"

What was left of the demon was simultaneously burned, frozen, and slashed to pieces and all that was left was a single piece of wood. A little broken flute. And that was the end of Lullaby. The guild masters were dumbfounded. That man had no magic power, yet he completely shredded a demon from the books of Zeref?

"Hehehehe! I win sucker!" Gloated Polnareff, turning to the broken flute. That's when noticed.

"Hey, where did the big house go?" He wondered. He then saw the big crater. "Ah shit."

This through the guild masters into a horrid rage. Joseph knew this would be trouble.

"I'm afraid we must use **THAT**." He said solemnly. Jotaro just nodded grimly while Polnareff took deep breaths and prepared himself mentally.

"Wait, what are you going to do?" Asked a slightly shaken Lucy.

"This is my final plan! Follow it to the last, or we will surely perish!"

"What is your plan, Mr. Joestar?"

"I call the Joestar Family Secret Technique!"

"Well? How do we do it? The old people are getting closer!" Said a very frightened Gray. While he was quite 'chill' under circumstances, he was terrified to face the wrath of the guild masters.

"YOU GOTTA HOTFOOT IT OUTTA HERE! RUN FOR YOUR LLIIIIVVVEEESS!"

And so they ran.

On and on and on.

 **A/N: Well, that's done. Also, I'm just curious, but how many of you read this on a computer, and how many of you read this on a phone? I'm just curious. Anyways, I believe the next arc is Galuna Island, so expect something along the lines of "Slightly Skinnier Muscle boys beat up magic ice guy." Also, if you want, I'm looking for OC stand users and other JoJo villains to use for one-off fights and bigger plot stuff so feel free to suggest something! Thanks for reading, and have wonderful day.**

 **P.S. Please forgive any grammatical errors, I'm too lazy to check :p**


	7. Chapter 7

**This is gonna be a little filler thing. Basically, it's a Segway. Don't expect too much from this; it's just a connecter. Also, I'm in need of a beta reader. I'm too lazy to proofread this, so if one of you non-binary gender people want's to waste their time reading this stuff, give me a holler, throw me a line, or whatever. Take it easy; I'll see you later.**

 **At the Fairy Tail Guild.**

 **1 Day Later.**

The Stardust Crusaders followed the Fairy Tail mages through the streets of the town of Magnolia. It was a quaint little town, with a population of about 40,00 people. The architecture was also not too different, as it was very reminiscent of older homes in European countries. Over the course of their journey, they had gotten to know the band of mages on the mission. The redheaded girl in the armour was named Erza Scarlet. She was proficient in over 40 different forms of martial combat, and a master of swordplay, able to go toe-to-toe with some of the best swordfighters on the planet. She was also trained in Re-Quip magic, which allowed her to swap between a entire arsenal and over 30 sets of armour that were kept in another dimension.

The guy with the black hair and constantly stripped was Gray Fullbuster, an almost master level ice-make alchemist. He could make objects made of ice out of thin air, as well as mould and shape pre-existing ice into other shapes. The ice he made was about as strong as steel, and could withstand powerful blows. He was very skilled at his art, and he could create ice walls and spikes in seconds.

The kid with the scarf and the talking cat was Natsu Dragneel, with whom Joseph had fought Erigor. He was a Fire Dragon Slayer, which was an ancient art that allowed him to consume his own element to bolster his strength, as well as attack with the force of a dragon, albeit a weaker version, but still strong none the less. Apparently a dragon named Igneel had raised him, and taught him his magic, but he disappeared one day and hasn't reappeared since. Jotaro had found it a little farfetched, but after the last encounter, he was willing to believe anything. _'Magic? Dragons?! Gimme a break.'_

The last one was Lucy. She had only joined Fairy Tail a week or so ago. She was wandering the country looking to join a guild, but didn't have any luck until she met Natsu. Natsu was the one who brought her to the guild, and so far, she's been enjoying her stay. She uses Celestial Spirit magic, which allows her to summon spirits from another realm, which was pretty cool. Jotaro thought this was the most original of the different magic types. _'Breathing Fire? Cool. Summoning? Pretty awesome if you ask me.'_

The made it to the guildhall at around midday the day after the Eisenwald encounter. It was a large building, made of wood and stone. The place looked quite old, as if it hadn't been renovated since decades ago.

"WE'RE BAAACCCKKKK!" Yelled Natsu as he kicked open the door. At that the guild seemed to almost groan as the kid strolled up to the bar. Behind the bar was a woman with white hair, noticed Jotaro. She seemed to be somewhat older than the kids he was traveling with. About 20ish he'd wager.

"Hello Natsu, how was the mission?" she asked.

"Pretty good, Mira. We beat up a demon! A huge wooden monster! Pretty cool." He responded with pride in his voice.

"Did you, now? Well you can tell us all about it later. I see that you brought some new people back with you? Who are they?" she asked once again.

"Mira, meet Jotaro, Joseph, Polnareff. They helped us on our mission." Said Erza, gesturing to the three men.

"Nice to meet you. You three helped them on their mission?" She said, shaking their hands.

The three men nodded.

"Master, should we?" Asked Erza, turning to face the Crusaders.

"I believe we should." Responded Master Makarov. "I am extending an invitation to Fairy Tail to you three. You helped us out, and it looks like you don't have anywhere to go. From what Erza tells me, you're not from around here, are you?"

Jotaro just nodded.

"We would love to join," Said Joseph "But we need to find out what created that Stand. We can't have a Stand User running amok here in a world that's not optimized to fight them."

"And that's where we come in. You can use the guild as a base of operations to find out what's creating these Stands of yours and look for a way home. We can provide everything you need. Food, shelter, and work. Whatever you need, if it's legal, we can get it for you." Makarov calmly responded. "You'll be in good company."

"Ah, why the hell not." Said Jotaro "Let's do it. I'm in. Old man? Polnareff?"

The two nodded.

"Then that settles it," announced Makarov "Welcome to Fairy Tail."

 **Meanwhile**

A man cloaked in nothingness walked into the vast throne room. There were two thrones, and one man sat atop one of them.

"Erigor has failed, milord. Lullaby has been killed and some old enemies appear to be aiding Fairy Tail." Said the man, kneeling in front of the throne.

"It shall be of no consequence. Erigor was just an unwitting pawn, and his actions have emboldened the actions of Dark Guilds across the land, and sown discord throughout the magic world." He simply stated, to which the kneeling man nodded.

"Shall we commence the next phase then milord?" he asked.

"I do believe it is time. Inform Jose to begin preparations for the next part of the plan." He ordered.

"As you wish." The man stood up and started for the entrance.

"And Ice?"

"Yes, milord?"

"If Jose refuses to help, kill him. Do not hesitate. He may be strong, but he is no match for you. That is why you are my top enforcer."

This brought a smirk to his face. "Yes sir."

"And Ice, please do use the doors this time."

And so Vanilla Ice used the doors.

 **You may know who it is, but you won't expect what it is.**

 **HEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHE!**

 **Anyways, I'm gonna take a break to think about the next arc. I'm open to suggestions and I will gratefully accept anything regarding the Arc or the Duwang Gang. Well then, have a wonderful week!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Back at it again, and it's not the next arc. I'm just gonna put some more plot connectors in here. It'll just make it flow better.**

 **Also, the voice actors for JoJo Part 5 were announced a while ago and the voice actor for Big Daddy Bruno Buccirati is none other than the voice actor for Gray Fullbuster, Yuichi Nakamura. I expect good things from him.**

 **Anyways, enjoy, and normal disclaimer.**

 **A day after the last chapter.**

Jotaro awoke to the friendly chirping of birds, something he hadn't heard in a long time. He sat up in his bed. He was currently sleeping in one of the few guest rooms the guildhall had. As he got dressed, he remembered the events of the previous day. He had joined Fairy Tail. They had branded their guild mark onto his skin, directly on the right side of his neck, opposite his Joestar birthmark. There was a huge party, and a few people got so wasted, he had to have Star Platinum knock them out and toss them into a corner to sober up.

As he walked out into the main guildhall, there were already some people there. Polnareff was chatting with some people at the side of the bar, and Mirajane was up and early washing dishes from last night. As he walked over to his friend, he heard the conversation they were having.

"So you control a spirit without a summoning key? That's pure crap." One of them said, a guy with a large wide brimmed hat, who Jotaro recognized as Jet, the fast guy.

"Well then _mon ami,_ allow me to demonstrate. I'll need four coins." The Frenchman said.

"…Okay."

Jet handed over four 1 Jewel coins. Without warning, Polnareff threw the coins into the air, and the Fairy Tail members watched in amazement as a metallic man wielding a rapier appeared behind Polnareff's head and speared all four coins with a swift thrust. The speed a precision was unbelievable. If you had blinked, you would have missed it.

"…"

"…"

"…"

The whole room was in silence. Everyone had stopped. Mira dropped her mug in blank shock. Wakaba's cigar fell from his mouth, and Cana spat out her early morning beer (It's 6AM).

"Well? Any other doubters?" Said the cocky muscle man was Silver Chariot faded back behind its master, the coins falling into Polnareff's open palm, all of them with a single hole through the center. Jotaro just walked up to the bar.

"First time seeing a Stand?" He asked the barmaid, who was promptly snapped out of her stupor.

"Oh! Yes, it's my first time. These… 'Stands' how did you get them?" She asked, with her curiosity piqued.

"Some are hereditary. My Stand, Star Platinum, was unlocked through my Grandfather unlocking his Stand, Hermit Purple. Some others are received from birth, like Polnareff's Silver Chariot, and others are unlocked through sheer willpower and mental prowess, as well as hard physical training that could kill you. My friend Avdol unlocked his that way. As far as that goes, I don't know*"

"So there is no way for normal people to get Stands without any physical harm to yourself?"

"Pretty much. It's done this way so normal people don't end up killing themselves just because they could control their Stands."

"Huh." Said Mira dejectedly.

"Don't act so down, little lady." Said Joseph, who had emerged from his sleeping quarters.

"I bet some mages should be able to control their Stands, bet you could! It takes strong mental and physical prowess, and mages seem to possess both!"

Mira just chuckled darkly. "It's a shame then. I can't use magic. Not anymore at least."

"Why? Did something happen?" Asked Jotaro.

"Well…"

The door slammed open, and in walked Natsu and Erza.

"WHO'S READY FOR THE FIGHT?" Yelled a very excited and giddy Natsu.

"It's… a story for another day!" Mira finished quickly. "Alright! Place your bets!"

Joseph and Jotaro were a bit bothered by this, but decided that she would be better off without them asking hard questions. However, they were intrigued about this fight.

"Why are those two fighting?"

"Oh, they haven't told you yet?" Responded Polnareff. "Apparently before the Eisenwald Mission, Natsu challenged Erza to a friendly fight after that was over to test his power."

"Ok…" Began Joseph, who then ran over to the betting bowl. "I place my bet on Erza!"

"Old man… that geezer never changed." Grumbled Jotaro as he sat down next to Polnareff as more and more of the guild members began to file through the door.

Eventually the crowd spilt out onto the streets as the two fighters readied themselves.

They stood opposite each other, as Makarov listed the rules.

"1. No foul play. I want this to be a fun, friendly tussle, not a death match.

2\. Keep destruction to a minimum, is that so hard to ask?"

3\. Don't kill each other.

Those being said, fight!"

The two mages zipped at each other at lightning fast speeds, Natsu going in for the blazing first hit, and managed a glancing blow on Erza, which she just ignored and pushed back with a simple slice of her sword.

"Well? Is that all Natsu? Show me what you have learned." She said.

"Challenge accepted!" He shot back, as he quite literally shot back towards Erza's face. However, she was, and always has been, faster.

"Re-Quip! Flame Empress Armour!" She was instantly cloaked in a blinding light, as her normal set of plate-mail faded away and was replaced with a set of armour that vaguely resembled a demoness. She hefted a flaming great sword in her hands, and prepared for Natsu's attack. With relative ease, she was able to shrug off Natsu's blows due to her Flame Empress Armour's invulnerability to fire, and blasted the Dragon Slayer with a powerful slash.

Natsu was sent flying backwards, but was somehow able to stay active. Joseph didn't have clue what was happening, but he was praying for Erza to win. He did have 500 Jewel running on this after all. Polnareff and Jotaro just looked on from somewhere on the outskirts of the crowd. The pair's tall stature made it easy to see over everybody. However, they quickly noticed a… frog person? A frog person was making their way across the street and towards the group.

As the raging battle continued, the frog person got closer, and out of its cloak it pulled out a… piece of paper. Thanks to Star Platinum's enhanced eyesight, he was able to make out "arrest warrant" on the front, along with the name "Erza Scarlet". Knowing what this meant, Jotaro thought up a plan. It wasn't a sure-fire plan, but it could work. It **could** work.

"Polnareff." He said, only loud enough for his partner to hear.

"What is it Jotaro?"

"I'm gonna get myself arrested, and I need to you to keep an eye on things here."

"That's insane, but okay. We are no strangers to the world of the bizarre."

Jotaro chuckled.

"True Polnareff, very true. I'll be seeing you."

"Ok."

 _That was easy._ Thought Jotaro. _Then again, like he said, we're used to this._

And with a sigh, Jotaro put his plan into action.

"FIRE DRAGON'S IRON FIST!"

"DAISHO** OF THE FIRESTORM!"

Fists of flames and hot blades flew back and forth as the two duked it out, landing a few blows, but nothing to do much damage. The fight was heating up. Natsu was holding his own, while Erza was being forced on the defensive while still being able to launch powerful counterattacks. That was when it happened. A frog person waltzed straight through the crowd and up to the fighting ring.

"HALT!"

The two mages stopped.

"I am a representative for the magic council. For the destruction caused in Clover Town in the last 48 hours, I have a signed warrant to arrest Erza Scarlet for one account of unauthorized assault against criminals and one account of property damage of the highest degree. If you would be kind enough to comply, then we will not have to worsen your sentence." The frogman said, who's voice revealed them to be male.

The guild was in shock. Never had then council attempted such a bold arrest against a guild mage, especially against one who was doing their job. However, it was somewhat warranted as they did crush a building, but if they hadn't, then the whole of the town would be a mass of graves!

"So be it." Erza said solemnly. She knew there was no way out of this one.

"Hold up."

Everybody turned his or her heads to face the source of the voice. Standing there was Jotaro.

"She was only doing her job. I was the one who blew up the house, or whatever happened. I knocked that thing over, and I did all the damage. If you want to arrest someone, arrest me."

This knocked most of the guild out of their socks. Joseph did a classic "OOHHH MMMYY GOODDD!" and Polnareff just smirked a little. _Same old Jotaro._ He thought. _Always so selfless._

"Is that so? Well I'll have to ask you both to come with me. Since you've turned yourself in, we can lessen both your sentences but the punishment may be harsh. Please, into the carriage."

As he said that, a wooden horse drawn carriage pulled up to the group and the pair was quietly ushered into the back of the trailer and without a word they were carted off. Before that, Jotaro gave a subtle nod towards Polnareff, who returned the gesture.

 _Stay safe Jotaro._

 _Keep things under control, Polnareff._

And the cart rolled off towards Magic Council HQ. The ride was completely silent. Erza looked a little shocked and pale, as she shifted around in the cabin. Jotaro just held his straight face and looked out the window. He had been though this before. There was another guy in the carriage as well. He had short lightish brown hair with hints of lighter orange. He wore a simple hoodie and had a pair of baggy cargo pants. On his belt was… a 1979 Sony Walkman. Jotaro could hear some subtle bits of music leaking out of his headphones. Music he knew. Then, out of nowhere, an ivory white arm with hints of blue appeared out of the young man's back and flipped the cassette tape in the Walkman at a lightning fast speed, and if not for Jotaro's Star Platinum's enhance eyesight, he would have missed it.

A new song started playing. "Bad Boys***" by Inner Circle. All of the people at the record shop Jotaro went to have said the song wasn't very good. Jotaro, personally enjoyed it quite a bit, and it was really fitting for this situation. What intrigued him the most about this young man was the fact that he possessed this stuff. While he hadn't been here very long, Jotaro was pretty sure that Walkmans weren't being produced here.

The most bizarre thing was that he possessed a Stand. The man turned to face Jotaro.

"What are you looking at?" He asked. Jotaro could see the pulsing image of his Stand pulse in and out of view.

"Nothing, just wondering where you got those headphones." Jotaro said. He just needed a conversation starter. Something that wouldn't aggravate him.

"Oh, these? They were my dad's. I got 'em when he passed. He had a lot of cool music in the basement. There are better music listeners to use where I come from, but since they were my dad's and he did do most of the hard work recording all this for me, I figured I'd use it." He responded with.

"Where did you come from?" Jotaro asked, knowing that this would be the perfect segway.

"Little bit too forwards don't you think?" The man said as his Stand appeared behind him.

"Look, I don't want a fight." Jotaro backpedalled. He didn't want a big Stand battle to erupt in the middle of a ride to the headquarters of what appeared to be the biggest authority on magic in this world.

"Heh. I figured you'd say that."

Jotaro looked surprised.

"You see, I was talking perfectly normally, so there would be no verbal cues. The only way to tell if you were special was if you could see my spirit. That must mean that you are either a master of a spirit, or a mage." The man finished.

"You're a smart one, aren't you?"

"I passed school at the top of class. Can't say I'm not proud to have finished university when I was 16."

There was a tense silence between the two men, until Jotaro brought out Star Platinum.

"So you can see it. This is Star Platinum, my Stand. You have one as well."

"So that's why you can see my… Stand as you called them. Mine is named **The Verve.** "

The two stand users looked at each other for a few moments, before eventually loosening up a little bit. Erza just looked over curiously, and then returned to sulking.

Feeling that the conversation was over, the other man slowly slipped his headphones back on. Jotaro just turned the other way and had Star Platinum look for some food. He was hungry.

A few hours after that tense conversation with the mysterious stand user, Jotaro and Erza arrived at the Magic Council courtroom. The two walked into the large, imposing room. The stranger walked in as well.

"Huh, this building's pretty big. Compensating for something?" He asked with a smug face. They could all watch, as the male members of the council blushed hard, while one council member, Org, just chuckled.

However, he quickly put on a stoic mask as the council members composed themselves.

"Erza Scarlet, Jotaro Kujo. You two have been convicted of the destruction of the guild master's building in Clover Town." He said, gesturing to the two. "And Derek Aspen, convicted of assault and the aiding of a dark guild, as well as murder."

He turned back to Erza and Jotaro.

"For you two, you got lucky. The council has made sure that you two will not be incarcerated for this. You will merely spend a single day in prison, and we'll say that's done. The council must keep up standards and we can't let something like that slide. We will, acknowledge the fact that you saved hundreds of lives, and thus, will let you go tomorrow." He said.

"Thank you, sir." Said a shaky Erza, who let out a sigh of relief. She did steel herself, as she locked gazes with a guy with blueberry hair and a eye tattoo. The man just smirked, while Erza let out a small, low growl.

"Calm yourselves!" Yelled Org. "You on the other hand, aided a dark guild, and committed acts of violence on the nation of Fiore. What do you have to say in your defence?" He motioned to Derek.

"Well, the dark guild's gone now. I beat them up and ended that. As for the murder, I merely acted in self-defence. No one believes me, but I did."

"You shot them through the head with perfect accuracy."

"Saw it done once, so I figured I could do it again. You finish the fight, that's what I was taught."

"Well your way of 'finishing' is quite brutal."

"You still insist on public executions and torture, so please."

Org just scowled a little bit. He quickly recovered.

"Well, pray tell me, what happened on the night of the murders?"

"I'll do more then tell you, I'll show you."

Derek's Stand came into existence behind him. **"THE VERVE!"**

The Verve was humanoid in shape. It had a form of helmet on, obstructing its face, and the rest of the stand was slender, almost feminine in its design. It also had hints of plating along parts of its body. (Imagine a helmet on a white and blue Gold Experience, with hints of Diver Down.)

 **(This part features lots of damage, and maybe a little more. Skip it if you're uncomfortable with copious amounts of damage.)**

The Verve raised its hands, and slowly, Derek's motions became more robotic, as if he was… mirroring something. The Stand slowly began to split into… several humans, no, clones. The scene was a dark alleyway. There were six of the clones and they were dressed like generic thugs, and they were all brandishing weapons.

"Hey, if ya wanna pass, ya gotta pay dat… 'fee' if you know wat I mean." The leader said. He unsheathed a short sword as he did. Derek just sighed.

"No. Now bug off, I have some important shit to do."

"Grrrr…" The leader swung his sword at Derek, who easily sidestepped. The Verve appeared out of nowhere and gave a barrage of punches that knocked out the thug. The other five sprung into action. Derek then froze for a second, before punching one man in the head with The Verve, causing the pistol in the man's hand to drop. Derek deftly caught it, and gave it to the Verve who, examined it and passed it back. Suddenly, the stand user locked into position and calmly fired his pistol directly into one of the thug's head. It went straight through the guy's cheek. He then twisted and blasted another guy's head in, and then reloaded, nice and calmly, before resuming his slaughter. The first of two was sent sprawling to the ground as the bullet entered his head, leaving a red splatter on the wall behind him.

The fourth thug took the next shot like a champ, walking a few steps with a hole between his eyes, until his brain finally registered that he was dead, and he hit the ground with a sickly thump. Shaking himself out of his stupor, Derek fired the final shot at the last guy in the back of the alley, but he just disappeared, a thin crimson figure appearing behind him for a split second, and then he was gone. The scene devolved, and Derek returned to normal.

"Happy?" He asked, turning to the council members.

Everyone was in shock, but they could agree that he did do it in a deranged form of self-defence.

"Y-You may leave. W-We will hold you f-for a day and then you c-an leave." Said a shocked Org.

And so Derek just walked out.

 **Later that day, in the magic council holding cells.**

Jotaro and Derek sat across from Erza. Derek just pulled out his Walkman (which he had somehow smuggled in) and inserted a cassette and started zoning out. Erza turned to Jotaro.

"Why did you follow me? We we're going to be released anyways." Asked Erza.

"To be completely honest, I don't know why I decided to follow you, but I guess it jus wouldn't have sat well with me. Leaving an innocent person to rot in jail and not doing anything would just leave a bad taste in my mouth." He said plainly.

Erza nodded. "Well, thanks for doing this. But do you think the guild will be fine?"

"Don't worry, I left Polnareff in charge. Things **should** be fine."

 **Back at the guild.**

"GODDAMIT STOP BLOWING SHIT UP! CAN'T YOU SIT STILL FOR A GODAMN SECOND?!"

 **At the prison.**

A few hours after the conversation, they were let out. For Jotaro and Erza it was warranted. For Derek, it was fear. They feared the power of The Verve, as they had no counter to it. No magic cuffs could keep him shackled. The council didn't even know what Stands were. Derek just stretched a little bit.

"Man, it feels great to have a breath of fresh air after all that jazz." He sighed contently.

"We were in there for a day and you just listened to your music." Deadpanned Erza.

"Yeah, but we were in jail." He responded.

"For a fraction of your sentence if you received it." Added Jotaro.

"Heh, I would've broken out anyways. Easy." He said with a cocky tone.

"And how would you do that?"

"Easy, with my Stand. THE VERVE!"

The Verve appeared and extended its arms towards. Suddenly, a clone of the tree appeared right next to the original.

"Merge it."

The tree phased back with it's original, and completely destroyed it.

"My Stand's ability is that of mirrors. I can mirror anything. If it's happened, I can mirror the exact action. If I see an object, I can mirror that. And anything that happens to one clone, affects the other. He then proceeded to flick Erza. If I touch the person, I can also do this. He snapped his fingers, and Erza flew backwards through a million mirror clones, and then was sent back into her starting position.

"The mirroring is instantaneous. I can send your consciousness in between different clones, and manipulate them in whatever way I wish. Just drains the hell out of me most of the time."

"Well, could not have tested that on me?" Erza said.

"I could've, but I didn't." He responded.

"Ok, so what are you planning to do now?" Asked Jotaro, changing the subject before things got violent.

"I don't know. Do some jobs. Eat. Sleep. Drink. Whatever. I'm pretty much homeless at this point in time." Derek said flatly. "I'll probably book it for the latest town, and hit the bar. Busk maybe? Play some tunes that people like and maybe they'll give me money. Odds are I'll just end up looking for an average motel to sleep in. I can probably make enough for a night's stay."

Jotaro turned to Erza.

"He has potential." He said.

"He's bit brash, don't you think?"

"Yeah, but having another Stand User would be beneficial. Plus he's homeless."

"Fine. He's strong. He can come back with us. He can also sleep in one of the spare rooms."

"Well that's decided. We'll take him, but if he gets to rowdy, he leaves."

"Ok."

Derek meanwhile was just sitting on a stump, flicking a coin in between his, or rather, The Verve's fingers. He looked up at the other two.

"What?"

Erza stepped forwards.

"We've decided that we can let you into our guild. Only if behave yourself, am I clear?"

"Yeah, I can hear you. Fairy Tail right? I can see the guild mark. The more… colourful guys at the dark guild talked about how you guys made their lives hell. I gotta say, nice job."

"Thank you. If you'll follow us, we can get back to the guild by tomorrow."

"Copy that, let's get rolling!" Said a now reinvigorated Derek.

"Well? Let's go then." Said Jotaro.

And so the three set off for Fairy Tail.

 _This should be fun._ Thought Derek. _A fresh start, some new friends, maybe a possible new venue. Probably more laid back than the military. Either way, I'm looking forward to it!_

 **Back at the guild.**

Despite Polnareff's best efforts, some brawls broke out, and he had to clean things up. He grinned as he broke apart a brawl on the far side of the guild with Silver Chariot, and knocked the combatants unconscious. However, the stand user was so preoccupied with calming the fights, he didn't notice a little blue flying cat weaving it's way in between the drunkards and fighters, and up the stairs. The cat flew over to a bulletin board, and while no one was looking, snagged a single piece of paper off of it. And, without a sound, glided right out the open window.

 **AAAALLLLRRRIGGGGHHHTTTTYYYY!**

 **The stage is set! The pieces are in place! The next arc is around the corner! Sorry if it felt to tedious to you. I'll also be introducing OC allies as I go along. They won't be too important. Derek will be the one that really makes a big difference, as he will serve as a fourth Stardust Crusader for the most part.**

 **Stand stats for The Verve.**

 **Destructive Power: B**

 **Speed: A**

 **Durability: C**

 **Range: A (Due to it's ability)**

 **Precision: A**

 **Developmental Potential: A**

 **Ability: Mirroring. This ability allows The Verve to create an unspecified amount of mirror clones of any amount of objects, and anything that happens to a clone of a particular objects affects all the other clones of the same object. The Verve can possibly create an infinite amount of mirror clones, but creating a large amount of clones is very taxing mentally, and can tire out the user very quickly. The Verve can also directly mirror or "replay" things he has seen in the exact manner the user had seen it done. This allows him to copy anything; provided he does it in the exact manner the "host" had performed it. Performing a series of strenuous replays such as a series of acrobatics or a powerful attack that the user is not trained in can also tire out the user physically.**

 **Namesake: The English rock band, The Verve, which was formed in 1990.**

 **Notes:**

 ***Keep in mind this is Part 3 Jotaro, fresh off his confrontation with DIO, so he hasn't heard of the Stand Arrows yet. The Jockeys of SBR haven't appeared yet either, so he also doesn't know about the Devil's Palm or Corpse Parts as well.**

 ****This refers to twin Japanese swords, the longer** _ **Daito,**_ **and the shorter** _ **Shoto,**_ **which when combined creates the sword pair and fighting style** _ **Daisho.**_ **I just thought it would be fitting for Erza to use this fighting style.**

 *****Bad Boys is a song by the reggae band Inner Circle and debuted in 1987. It didn't sell very well until it was re-released in 1993 and was also famously sampled for the COPS soundtrack as it's opening, which caused it to explode in popularity. However, Jotaro's journey takes place in 1987, which means the people would be hearing the "bad" version. The reason I chose to include it is because it reflects Jotaro's nature at the beginning of Part 3 how he knows the feeling of being in jail. It also perfectly lined up with the situation, and I couldn't let an opportunity like that slip.**

 **Anyways, thanks for reading, and I've also hit over 2000 views! Thank you all, and I hoped you enjoyed, and if you didn't, that's ok. Either way, have a nice day! Bye!**


	9. Chapter 9

**It has been too long. It's time for the Galuna Island Arc! I'm gonna find a logical solution and explanation for everything. Hopefully.**

 **1 week ago. Galuna Island.**

"Hey."

"Yeah?"

"Have you ever wondered why we're here?"

"Yeah, I do. What are we? Is there a God, with plans and stuff? Or are we just one big cosmic joke with no punchline? I don't wanna be another cartoon in a cartoon graveyard. I don't know man, but it keeps me up at night." *

"Deep."

"I know, right?"

"No, I mean why are we sitting here on a pitifully small dinghy at 5 in the morning?"

"Oh. Well maybe because the fish of more active in the early hours of the morning. _Or maybe God wanted us to be sitting out here on this pitifully dinghy, as if something incredibly bizarre is about to happen."_

"Oh, for fu-"

As if on cue, out of the sky there was a fantastic flash of light, and what appeared to be three bodies fell from the sky and down into the ocean.

"SEE?! I told you! I TOLD YOU!" Yelled the second, spiritual guy.

"Were those… bodies?"

"If they were, pull them out! And let's get back to the village. The Chief'll wanna see this."

* * *

 **An hour later.**

"Ugh, what the hell?" Muttered Morioh's Finest, Koichi Hirose, as he got up groggily.

"Koichi! Good to see you up! Josuke's talking with the chief of this village." Said Koichi's friend Okuyasu.

"Village? How did we get here?" Said Koichi as he pitifully flopped back onto his futon.

"I don't know, Josuke's finding that out right now."

At that moment, Josuke Higashikata walked into the tent. "Hey Koichi, good to see that you're ok. I talked with the Chief and he said that we're on Galuna Island, of the coast of Hargeon. The thing is, I haven't heard of a town named Hargeon, and from the way he explained it, it sounds like a pretty big town."

"How did we get here then?" Asked Okuyasu.

"Apparently we fell out of the sky. Ridiculous, yes, but he aren't in Japan anymore, that's for sure."

Then, a villager walked into the tent. "The Chief has called the whole village for a meeting, we would like you to attend, as some of it does concern you."

Sighing, Josuke stood up. "Let's go then guys."

They all met at in the big courtyard of the village. It was dusk, and everything was shaded a shade of pink. Standing in the middle was the village chieftain.

"Thank you all for coming. As you can see, we have three visitors in our midst. These are Josuke Higshitkata, Okuyasu Nijimura, and Koichi Hirose."

The three boys simply raised their hands in greeting.

"They recently fell out of the sky. One can only assume how that happened, but after a chat with Josuke, I have agreed to let them stay for a little while. However, I said we would address the full terms of the agreement with the rest of the village and with his friends. Josuke, in return for housing in this village until you find your way back home, you and your friends must perform a… favour for our village."

"Well? What is it?" Asked an overly eager Okuyasu.

"Straight to the point, huh? There's a temple out on the middle of the island. There have been some strange happenings going on ever since people have moved into that temple, and it's your job to check it out. We would go, but every time we try to get close to it, we just end up back where we started."

"What type of strange happenings?" Asked Josuke.

"You'll see right now."

As the moon rose into the sky the villagers began to… change. They grew horns and wings. Scales erupted out of their arms. Everything about them changed.

"You see, something strange has happened to the moon above Galuna Island. One night, when the moon rose into the sky, everyone began changing! We all transformed into… these grotesque forms we have here. We've sent out a job request to the local mages, but they've only responded now. They won't be here in a week, so we need you three to go in and investigate."

"Whoa, whoa, whoa. If you couldn't get close to the temple, what chance do we have? You don't even know us. For all you know, we could just be normal people!" Said Koichi.

"Yes, but you survive a 300 foot drop into the ocean, which would kill a normal man, and you three are not normal men." Said the Chieftain.

Josuke sighed. "Well, we don't have anywhere else to go. Okuyasu, Koichi, ready up. We're headed for the temple tomorrow."

* * *

 **Magnolia. 1 week later.**

Lucy had everything on track. She joined her dream guild. She got her new apartment, which was really spacious considering the term "apartment." Then again, some people consider 30,000 square foot penthouses "apartments" so she couldn't really judge on that respect. So like every other night, she decided to sit down and write. She wrote tons of things in her spare time, like letters to her mother, journal entries, chapters for her novel, and even just her thoughts in general. Unfortunately for her, she wasn't the only who felt like home here. Her new teammate, Natsu, and his partner Happy had been crashing here a lot.

At that moment, the Dynamic Duo of Dunces fell through her window, like the last night, and the night before, and the night before that, and before that, and before that…

Sighing, Lucy got up to face the two.

"What do you two want now?"

"Hey, Lucy! Wanna go on a job?" Asked the overly eccentric boy.

"We just got back from one! Why should we go on another so soon?" Asked a now even more exasperated Lucy.

"Because you get one of those Gold Keys that you really want." Said Natsu with a sly grin.

"REALLY!? GIVE ME THE REQUEST LEMME SEE!" She snatched the paper out of his hands. The Job detailed how a remote village off the coast of Hargeon required help with a few problems. It had a reward of several million Jewel as well as the support of the villagers and a plot of land in their village.

"THIS IS INCREDIBLE! WHERE DID YOU FIND THIS?!" Asked Lucy.

"The S-Class request board." Happy said a bit too casually.

"Co- WAIT WHAT?! Isn't that against the rules?!"

"Who cares? We're strong enough, right pal?"

"AYE!" Squeaked Happy, who had flow back form the kitchen with a fish.

Lucy just face palmed, but before she could say anything, the two idiots she was just talking to dragged her out the window.

"WAIT! I DIDN'T AGREE TO ANYTHING!"

"WE DON'T CARE! LET'S GO HAPPY!"

"AYE, SIR!"

But as the trio fled Magnolia, there was one who took notice of the chaos. In cold silence, he followed the group out of town and off to Hargeon.

* * *

 **In the Morning.**

Makarov sat on his usual spot near the bar when Mirajane walked over to him.

"Master! I have some… worrying news." She said.

"What is it?"

"A S-Class request was taken last night. Apparently some guys saw a little flying cat grab it. Do you think…?"

"… Oh no."

Makarov fell to the ground and started convulsing as he through of the horrid situations that idiot Dragon Slayer would cause while muttering "Oh no. Oh no. Oh no." Over and over. He didn't stop for the next 3 hours. Erza left at the two-hour mark.

"I'm gonna go and find that dunce. Derek, come with me. We'll see what you and your Stand are like in a real fight, and not a demonstration." She declared, to which Derek responded with a "Yes, ma'am." And slipped on his Walkman.

And the duo set off for the very same destination as the trio. Hargeon Town.

* * *

 **That took too long. I'm sorry for the long-ish wait. I'll be updating the Praesidium Initiative next, so be on the look out for that one. Anyways, I hope you enjoyed this chapter and I also apologize for not writing more of the longer paragraphs. I'll make them longer next time and not put line gaps everywhere. Thanks for reading! And let me know of any errors and I'll fix them. Bye! I am the Walrus.**

 ***The line itself is a reference to the opening line in the popular web series Red Vs Blue, where two of the main characters talk about life and why they're stuck in a box canyon in the middle of nowhere. Next is a subtle reference to a line in Gravity Falls where Stan talks about deep things in life. The last part of the line "I don't wanna be a cartoon in a cartoon graveyard" is a reference to the Paul Simon song You Can Call Me Al, off his 1986 album Graceland.**


	10. Chapter 10: On Hiatus

**I understand it's been a while. Lemme get the story straight. I don't have enough free time to manage this fic all the time. My hope is that I can find a way to make this work and begin updating this again but for now, it's going on the backburner for a while. I really don't have the space in my timeframe for homework and three stories, so this one will unfortunately be axed. Don't worry! I will return to this story. One day. Maybe.**

 **I'll see y'all in the next one!**

 **.**


End file.
